A New Kind Of Magic
by MopCat
Summary: What happens when Neal, Kel and Dom get Hogwarts letters. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people, this came to me while sitting sick in an arm chair while watching the Olympics. If anyone wants to Betta'r it (if that makes any sense) please please email me! Now onto the story.**

* * *

'Neal where are we going?'

Asked Kel for the seventh time that morning. Neal had burst into the mess hall, taken Kel's hand and dragged her down a hallway. Stopping half way, Neal took a lage, heavy parchment letter out his pocket.

Neal looked furious, his voice shaking with anger he asked,

'Is this some kind of joke Kel? I have work to do you know, I will not have you and Dom playing tricks on me.'

Kel was growing angry with Neal, anytime something went wrong with the infirmary he blamed Dom or herself.

'Neal I haven't done anything-'

Breaking of her sentence, Kel actually looked at the letter.

_Sir N. Of Queen's cove  
Infirmary Office  
The Palace  
Tortall._

Was written in emerald green ink. Snatching the letter out of his hand Kel flipped it over. The coat of arms on the wax seal was a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake.

Realising what she was holding she pulled her own identical letter from her pocket.

'Wait Neal, look I have one too.'

Showing Neal the letter, they both fell silent.

Coming to the same conclusion they looked at each other then at the letters.

'Dom.'

* * *

Dom was just coming out the Own's mess hall when a servant came running up to him.

'Excuse me Sir, but I have a letter for you.'

Thanking the boy Dom took the letter. Flipping it over, he noticed the strange wax seal. Curious Dom ripped open the letter taking out the thick parchment he read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY._

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Sir, we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later them July 31st._

_Yours sincerely,_  
_Minerva Mcgonagall, deputy Headmistress._

Dom thinking this all a big joke laughed, humouring the letter sender he took out the second page with the list written on it.

Reading while walking to the training courts, Dom was confronted by Kel and Neal.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I will cry if nobody does, i mean it. Please send a review i don't care if you hate it you can tell me, i just need contact from the out side world. :)**

**Yours forever and beyond, MopCat.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I would like to thank EverLastingDreamer, Aly-Of-Tortall13 and KiriXD for their reviews. They have made a very sick girl happy.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter nor Tortall and all the people that live in that wonderful world.**

* * *

Dom did not stop reading until a large shadow fell across his page, looking up he recognised his cousin.

'Good day Sir Meathead.' He said with mock respect. Waiting for his normal reply Dom was surprised when Kel spoke instead,

'Dom this is not the time, we also realise that it's you sending around letters telling people they have been accepted into a school for witchcraft and wizardry.' While pausing for her breath Dom actually realised what Kel was talking about.

'Wait!' He exclaimed. 'You got one to? I thought it was one of you two sending ME a letter.'

'What you got one too?' Asked Neal. 'Let me see!' grabbing the letter out of Dom's hand he looked at, then showed it to Kel. 'He's got one too, maybe it wasn't Dom sending them….'

Looking confused Neal turned back to Dom. 'If you didn't do it, who did?' Kel and Dom were looking at each other when they both shouted.

'RAOUL.' And with that they turned and sprinted to Own's barracks, leaving a very confused Neal to walk in their wake.

Slowing down before the barracks to allow Neal to catch up, the three friends had an odd sensation of being pulled upwards by their navels. Feet leaving the ground Kel, Neal and Dom spun faster and faster until they fell to the ground. Kel, untangling herself stood up first slightly dizzy. Thinking so hard she missed Neal mutter some comment likely to get him in trouble with the Stump and Dom yell out, 'MEATHEAD YOUR ON MY LEG.' A rich chuckling broke Kel out of her thinking, causing her to look at around at the surroundings. Looking Kel noticed that she was not anywhere she recognised. The wooden walls of the pub could have been any Inn in Tortall, but then she noticed the man standing in front of her. By this time Neal and Dom had untangled themselves and stood up.

'I trust none of you are injured from the journey?' Asked the man standing in font of them. The man had hair and beard longer even then Sir Myles. Half moon glasses framed blue eye and he wore something like an ankle length tunic.

'No? Well that's good. I hope you three got the letters I sent you. I am-'

'Wait you sent us the letters?" Butted in Neal. 'So it wasn't some big joke?'

The man in front of them chuckled again. 'Yes I am the one who went the letters, and no it is not a joke. I am the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore and Hogwarts would like to offer you a spot for the next few years. We do realise you are too old to begin as first years and yet again I realise the you, Dom and Neal are at least five years older the Kel each. It would make it easier for you three if you started in fifth year, is that ok with each of you?' Seeing them all nod he started again. 'Tomorrow you are due on the train, so I suggest the you three go get some food from Tom.' He said pointing at the bartender. 'And then go get some sleep. I will bring your school supplies tomorrow when I come to pick you up. Until tomorrow.' Kel, Dom and Neal were then surprised when the old man turned on the spot and disappeared.

* * *

**Please review. If i get at least one review there WILL be another chapter. It will make a girl with a cough, sore throat, hyped up on painkillers, bruised lips, black eyes from lack of sleep and a head ache SOOOOO happy. It would make her day. Mwhahahaha, it's not fair to use the guilt trip is it? Ohhh well if it works i will be happy. Ohhhh and did i mention i can't breath... :) **

**Your forever and beyond MopCat.**


	3. REALLY IMPORTANT

_Guys I'm in a spot of bother.  
What time era should our favourite knights go to school in.  
The time of the famous Marauders or should they rumble the golden trio?  
Both stories will end the same way, maybe.__  
But please HELP ME!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to everyone who answered my plea for help :) And also to those who reviewed. We all know i don't own this so let's just get onto the story._

* * *

'Ahhh did anyone else noticed he didn't suggest WHERE to sleep.' Said Dom with a cheeky wink at Kel, while Neal made gagging noises in the background.

Kel pulled her mask in place, and turned away trying to hide her blush. The man Dumbledore had called Tom, came closer to the three strangers standing in the middle of his pub, eying the swords strapped to their waists'.

'Excuse me, but if you are ready I will have your meals served.'

The large grumbling in Neal's stomach decided the answer for them but Dom spoke anyway. 'With many thanks Sir.' And with that he sat down at the closest table.

'Does anyone know what just happened?' Ask a very confused Kel.

'I have no clue.' Answered Neal laying his head on the hard wood table.

'What!' Exclaimed Dom, in mock horror. 'Sir Meathead, the almighty daffodil has no answer,' and through himself off his chair in a false faint.

Neal didn't even bother to lift his head, while Kel pulled Dom back on to his chair and hit him on the back of the head, scolding. Dom still smiling lent back on his chair swinging back and forth. 'What's that?' He asked pointing to the glowing globe on the ceiling.

Tom, who happened to be walking back with the food, gave Dom a funny look, before placing the food on the table. 'After your dinner I will show you to your rooms. Would you like three separate rooms?'

Kel, barely understanding the man's accent tried to decide if she trusted Neal and Dom in a room by themselves. Deciding that the boys would fair well enough on their own she answered. 'Three rooms thank you Sir.'

'Dumbledore also told be to hand you some new clothes. I shall leave them in your rooms.' Tom looked once more at the trio's clothes before walking away, muttering about 'young people these days.'

The friends ate their food slowly, to confused and tired to talk. Only when Neal had eaten his last vegetable (on behalf of much will power from Kel) did Tom come back to show them to their rooms. Rising from the table Kel, Dom and Neal drew curious glances from the occupants of the room. Each person who dared to meet one of the trio's glances got a curious glance of their own in reply.

Kel towered over Tom as she was lead up the stairs. They had left Dom and Neal on the floor below. Having them on the same floor was not the smartest idea Kel was sure, but she was too tired to say or do anything about it.

'Here you go Miss.' Said Tom unlocking a door. 'If there's anything I can do for you….'

'Would you mind bringing me up a bath?' Asked Kel.

'There's a shower in the bathroom.' Said Tom, giving Kel another funny look, before saying goodnight and walking down stairs.

--

_Kel was running through ancient halls, Dom and Neal at her side, swords drawn. Chasing behind them was a cloud of black, closing closer and closer. All around them came screams. Coming towards them was a tall figure, taller even the Raoul. Slim and forbidding it glided down the hall. Lifting the hood of its cloak, a half formed face appeared, red blazing eyes glaring into Kel's own._

--

Kel awoke screaming. Quickly she muffled her mouth by her pillow, in hope that Raoul hadn't heard her. Coming back to her senses she realised she was not in her own room. Memories came flooding back of the previous day. Remembering all that had happened, she felt oddly lost and homesick.

Morning left Kel feeling no more rested then the night before. Last night she had tried the 'shower' as Tom had called it, and was not dying to try it out again. The whole point of a bath thought Kel, was to soak all the dirt and grime off you body. How could that happen when the water streams past you like a waterfall? She was now also nursing serval burns on her back from the ever-changing water. Scrubbing her face Kel changed into the clothes that Tom had lain out for her.

The pants were of a dark blue material she had never seen before. Tight fitting, they almost seemed stretchy. Pulling them on, the pants clung to her body far more then she would of liked. Under the pants was a short tunic of the likes she had never seen before. The tunic came down just bellow the top of her pants, and left her arms very bare. Deciding there was nothing she could do about it, she clipped her sword onto her belt and left the room in search for Dom and Neal.

Kel found Dom walking out Neal's room, wearing clothes extremely like her own. Kel expected the worse when she saw Dom's expression.

'Kel, I can't find Neal.'

No she was wrong, this was worse then she expected. 'What do you mean you can't find him?'

'Well he's not in his room, he's not in my room and he is quite obviously not with you,'

Kel stood thinking for a while, before deciding that they should go ask Tom if he had seen Neal. 'Let's look down stairs, and if he's not there we shall ask Tom if he has seen him.'

Going down stairs Dom couldn't keep his eyes off the strange clothes people were wearing, strangest of all had been a young mot wearing a shirt with no back.

About to show Kel, he realised she had walked over to Tom. It turned out that Tom HAD seen Neal.

'He's out side looking at cars.' He said, looking unamused. Kel thanked the man, before walking back to Dom.

'Do you know what cars are?' She asked, and Dom who was about to say that he had no idea was interrupted.

Neal had come running into the room, looking excited.

'Guys come look at this!' He exclaimed. 'They look like their run by magic-'

Kel recognised the deep chuckle that interrupted Neal. Dumbledore had come up behind Neal and placed his hand on his shoulder.

'Come now there is plenty of time to look at cars later, but now I must get you to Hogwarts.'

Neal was rendered speechless by the old man who now stood at his shoulder, while Dom and Kel were trying not to laugh at his expression.

' Good morning Sir,' said Dom after he had controlled his laughter. 'But may I ask, where are we and what are we doing here?'

'Where are you? Well you see, you are in the exact the place you were before I brung you here.'

'But that doesn't make sense,' said Neal with a look so annoying, she was sure Dumbledore would hit him.

'You are a smart one young sir,' responded the old man. 'No it does not make sense when I put it like that, but really all I have done is pulled you into the future.' He would not give any more explanation to the confused faces in front of him. Instead he turned and beckoned them to follow.

* * *

_Please tell me what you think it means the world to me. If my review tally gets to fifteen you all get another chapter, so that means at least two reviews._

_Yours forever and beyond, MopCat._


	5. Chapter 5

_Because i love you all so i shall give you another chapter. Thanks for the reviews everyone! _

--

The three friends followed the man into a sperate room, bare except for the large fireplace.

' Normally students would arrive at Hogwarts by train.' Said Dumbledore, and seeing that Neal was about to ask a question, explained. 'A train is very much like the cars you were watching before.' Kel and Dom, not knowing what a car or train was fell even more confused.

'Today however we shall travel by floo-powder.' Taking the pot of powder off the fireplace mantle, he passed it around to the three students in front of him. 'Grab a hand full of the powder, the step into the fire.'

Kel had heard of placing hands into the fire, she had even heard of the Lioness being surrounded by fire when saving the King when they were pages, but standing in a fire? Kel wasn't so sure. Glancing at Dom's face as he handed her the pot, she saw her worry echoed on his face.

Neal, ever eager for learning stepped into the fire first. 'Good boy, now throw down your powder and shout, Headmaster's office, Hogwarts.' Said Dumbledore, placing the pot of powder back on the shelf.

Watching Neal do as he was told, Kel and Dom gasped as the fire turned green around him, and he disappeared. 'Who will go next?' Asked Dumbledore, trying not to smile at their reactions.

Looking at Kel Dom stepped forward. 'I will,' he said, voice shaking. And with that he disappeared into green flames.

'I promise it doesn't hurt.' Dumbledore offered when he saw Kel's reluctance.

Kel stepped into the fire and through down the powder, a tangling sensation flooded through her body. She said the words loud and clear and then was swept away. Soot fell into her mouth and eyes, making her cough. The journey came to a sudden halt when she flew out a fireplace into a large room. Looking up she saw that Neal and Dom were just as stunned as she was. Dom's hand appeared offering to help her up. She took it and was standing up when Dumbledore whirled into the room.

'Before I allow you to go down to the great hall to be sorted I have to speak to you and also have you pick out your wand. Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards. Each student is placed into one of the four houses here. Once your house is chosen you have classes with in your house.' Then he mentioned at the swords strapped on their belts. 'No one here carries swords, so it would not be wise for you to carry them.' He said with a small smile, while Kel had trouble keeping her mask in place at the thought of not carrying her sword.

'Unlike in your time magic is not done with will alone. To execute magic properly you need to use a wand.'

To demonstrate his words Dumbledore pulled out a long piece of wood out his pocket. Pointing it at Neal, he muttered a word Kel had never heard before. The soot that had covered Neal from head to toe suddenly vanished.

Never before had Kel, Neal or Dom seen magic used this way. There are charms to keep dirt of clothes but never before had Kel seen dirt just vanish.

'Later tonight I want you to come back here, and believe me you will know how to find your way here. I think you three will find that you know this castle better then most students. I will have a friend here to help you pick at your wands.'

Before Kel could ask what he meant about knowing the castle better then most students, it wasn't possible, they had never been here before. A nock sounded at the door.

Through the door came a woman, her hair pulled up tight. She had too much stone in her as the Yamanis would have said and not enough water.

'Professor the students are ready to begin the sorting-'

'Professor these,' he said gesturing towards Kel, Neal and Dom. 'Are the three students I was talking about. Please take them down to the hall to have them sorted also, but first allow them to get changed into uniform.'

The other woman seemed speechless at the appearance of them. 'Very well then.' She said after a moment's hesitation. With a wave of her wand she changed the clothes of the young students in front of her.

Kel glanced first at Dom and Neal, whose clothes had changed into grey pants, a white button up shirt and a grey tie. Over the shirt and pants was a cloak of a long black fashion. Kel then glanced down at her own body to find her clothes had also changed. Instead of the grey pants her friends wore, she had exchanged her blue bottoms for a long grey skirt. Other then that she had changed in the exact fashion of Neal and Dom.

'Now students,' said the uptight woman. 'Would you please follow me.'

The woman led them down many rabbit warren type hallways. Kel had started naming the rooms a few turns back, but only when she nodded towards a room and thought 'that's my room' did she halt walking.

'Miss Mindelan is there anything wrong?' asked the woman leading them.

'Nothing My Lady.' Later Kel promised herself. Later I will ask Neal about it.

'Move along then Mindelan.' She said as she continued down the hallway.

Dom had stayed by her side as the others walked down the hallway. 'Kel what's wrong?' He asked concerned.

I am a stone thought Kel before she answered. 'I'll tell you later Dom.' She said before running to catch up with Neal.

'Students,' said McGonagall standing next to a set of heavy wood doors. 'This is the great hall where you eat meals morning, noon and night. Tonight how ever the hall is used for sorting. Now would you please follow me.'

Stepping into the hall was like stepping into the mess for the first time. It seemed that everyone in there was shouting. McGonagall led them towards the front of the hall.

'Students!' She called stoping in front of the high table. 'Tonight we have three exchange students who will be coming into fifth year.' She then turned to Dom, Neal and Kel. 'When I call your name you will come up to the stool and place the hat on your head.'

Kel hid her confusion behind her mask. How did a hat help you into a house?

'Queenscove, Nealan'

Kel watched Neal bound up to the stool, swipe that hat on his head and sit down. Suddenly Neal jumped a foot in the air, and most people in the hall chuckled. Neal grew pale and pale until the hat shouted.

'GRYFFINDOR!' Cheers erupted from a long table closest to the door.

Neal took the hat of his head and placed it back on the stool before walking off the small stage. He then turned and bounded towards the table cheering.

'Mindelan, Keladry'

Kel felt sick as she walked towards the stool, she quickly looked at Dom who gave her a shaky smile. Reaching the stool she placed the hat on her head. Kel gave a small squeak when the hat spoke into her ear.

'Another knight I see.' It said. 'From the past like your friend. I see you have ambition and bravery, also smarts, loyal to the end too. Why you are a hard one. Your friend had two options smarts or bravery but you, your all four.'

Kel sat quiet through out this whole exchange. The hat had stayed quiet for minuets until it shouted out for the whole hall to hear.

'GRYFFINDOR!' And then to Kel alone he spoke again. 'Bravery is your greatest power, to become a brave knight. Yes Gryffindor will do you well.

Kel took the hat of her head and walked over to where Neal was sitting, talking to two boys with bright red hair. She was just sitting down when the hat shouted Gryffindor again and Dom came running up to join her.

'Wow,' He said plonking down next to Kel. 'Yeah,' responded Kel. 'Wow.'

* * *

_I'm not all that fond of this chapter, but i kinda needed it. Hope you like it. Please tell me what you think and i will send you a computer sized hug! This time let's get the review tally up to eighteen, or in other words at least three reviews. Three reviews before the next chapter, is that fair? Yes i believe it is._

_Yours forever and beyond, MopCat._


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the long wait but i've been busy with school work. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!_

* * *

Dom, Kel and Neal once more walked up the steps to Dumbledore's office, dragging their feet. Kel, deep in thought was thinking about the students they had met tonight. Bill and Charlie, the two red heads they had been sitting next to seemed quite nice. Charlie was would be sharing a dorm with Neal and Dom, and Kel cringed at the trouble she thought those three would get up to. Bill on the other hand was a year older and seemed more laid back then his brother. Both tried to explain the complex lessons that herself, Neal and Dom would have to take but their words flew right over Kel's head. Even Neal 'the all knowing' had no clue what Quidditch was. While eating the friends had tried to ignore the comments being whispered about them.

The worst had been the group of green clad students sitting at the other end of the hall. They were at the point of shouting before Professor McGonagall had walked over and silenced them.

'Stupid Slytherins,' Charlie had said with his brother nodding in agreement. 'Always out to cause trouble.'

Kel was pulled out of her thoughts by Neal placing a hand on her shoulder. 'You ok Kel? You don't seem yourself.'

Kel was about to answer when a small man walked into the room, Dumbledore in tow. The small man just came up to Kel's shoulders and a long nose, which his glasses kept slipping down.

'Good-evening Students,' said Dumbledore breaking to silence. 'I won't keep you long, but before you can toddle off to bed we need to choose your wands.

This,' he said gesturing to the short man standing next to him. 'Is Mr Ollivander. He will be helping you choose your wands.'

The short man took a long look at Kel, Neal and Dom before speaking.

'First of all the person does not choose the wand, but the wand chooses the person.'

Neal made to speak but Kel cut him off with a dirty look.

'Tonight i have a few choices,' he continued, choosing to ignore the questioning look Neal through at him. 'If none of the wands i have here tonight suit you, tomorrow you will come to my shop. Now who will be first?'

Kel looked at Neal and Dom before speaking.

'I will Sir.' She said stepping forward.

The man measured Kel with quick movements, muttering 'Mhms,' and 'Ahhs,' the whole time. Finally putting down the tape he pulled a long wooden wand out of his bag.

'Now take this and give it a small wave,' he said handing the wand to Kel.

Kel took the wand which felt lighter then a feather after years of sword practice. She waved it quickly and then gasped in amazement when small golden sparks flew out the end.

'My dear,' Ollivander chuckled. 'You were a easy one to choose from. Now,' he said pointing to Dom. 'Will you be next?'

Dom slightly paled before answering. 'Of course Sir, i would be my pleasure.'

Kel watched as Ollivander now measured Dom, still making small noises. When he finished he passed Dom a wand slightly bigger then her own which she still held in her hand. He gave the wand a small wave but before he could even place his hand back by his side, it was snatched form his hand.

'No, no, no.' Ollivander said placing the wand back into his bag and pulling out another. 'This one may work,' he said handing Dom another wand smaller then the one she held.

Dom gave the wand a wave and went bright red when books flew off the shelves around the room.

'Nope not that one either.' He then handed Dom another, considerably smaller then the others.

Dom gave a small, hesitant wave and then gave a gasp when flowers grew for the end.

Ollivander gave a warm smile when he handed the wand back to Dom. 'Yes that's the one. Come now,' he said gesturing to Neal. 'Last but not least.'

Once more Kel watched as her friend was measured and when Neal was given the first wand to keep Kel was amazed that he could choose something so quickly and with out fuss.

Kel kept silent as Dumbledore and Ollivander spoke in quiet voices. '-What odd students they are.' She caught before he bid Dumbledore good-bye and left the room.

'Now students I believe it is time for you to go to bed. Tomorrow you have a busy day and on top of that i will organize sword practices for you, i suggest you go strait to bed when you arrive at the Common-Room.'

72727272727272727272727272

Kel walked down the steep stairs to the Common Room, careful not to wake anyone. She stepped of the stairway and looked around the dark room, spotting Dom and Neal she walked over to the fireplace. Kel sat down and looked at her two friends.

About to speak, Dom beat her to the punch.

'What's wrong Kel? You were acting really funny today, and don't use that 'stone' face we know you to well.'

Kel gave up trying to think of an accuse spoke the truth.

'Have you guys noticed anything strange about this place?' Seeing the two boys shake their heads she continued.

'It's the Palace. We never really left,' Kel continued speaking when she heard Neal and Dom's shocked gasps.

* * *

_Please tell me what you think and if i get my review tally up to twenty six you will all get a new chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hy guys, i'm putting up a new chapter even though i didn't get twenty-six reviews. You should all be ashamed. : Nah just joshing._

* * *

Kel sat across the table from Dom, and noticed that he looked as bad as she felt. Dom, Neal and Kel had spent last night talking in the Common Room, not realising how late the time grew. When Kel finally let her head fall to the pillow it had seemed just minutes before she was being woken up. The girls in her dorm all seemed a bit wary of Kel, not quite sure what to make of her. Not only was she taller and stronger than the others, she also spoke slightly different.

'So Kel,' said Neal in his sly drawl. 'Do you have any idea what we are doing today?'

Dom cut in before Kel could answer herself. 'Meat-Head do you really think that Kel would know the answer if you yourself did not know?'

'What did you call him Dom?' Asked Charlie plonking himself down next to Kel.

Dom opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Neal punching his arm. Dom glared at Neal and started to speak again, but stopped when a brown haired girl tapped him on the shoulder.

'Excuse me,' she said, going red when Dom turned to look at her. 'But here are the new time tables and I was wondering if you could tell me your name?'

Dom answered her with a courtier's grin. 'Of course I can. I am Dom of Masbolle.'

Kel watched as the girl walked back to her friends blushing and giggling and ignored the burning feeling in her throat. Stone she thought, before turning to Charlie, Dom and Neal.

'It's odd not carrying a sword around,' Dom and Neal were saying to Charlie's amazement.

'You usually get punished if you don't carry it around everywhere. I all most expect The Stump to pop up and shout at me.' Said Neal with a wide grin.

'So all three of you can use swords?'Asked Bill who had just come into the conversation, his face mirroring Charlie's

'Yeah,' said Neal. 'But only Kel and I are knights.'

'Kel is defiantly the best out of the three of us though,' Dom added to Kel's utter embarrassment.

Kel controlled he blush before speaking. 'That's only because you and Neal are too lazy to practice.'

'I'm about to commence four years obeying the call of a bruiser on a horse, I refuse to put down what might be the last book I see for months.' She added in a perfect imitation of Neal's dry drawl.

Dom's mouth was agape. 'Kel don't you ever do that again, I already have to put up with one Neal.'

Kel's reply was cut off by Charlie's loud snort of laughter which caused half the hall to turn around and look.

'Come on we have to go, we don't want to be late for class,' he said still chuckling. 'See you at lunch Bill.'

Kel followed Charlie out the door, slinging her large bag across her shoulder as she has seen the other girls do. Dom walked next to her, asleep on his feet and Neal was out front talking to Charlie.

Charlie led them down a series of complex hallways and stopped to a halt in front of an old wooden door. Neal who had crept up to Kel whispered in her ear.

'It's going to be weird walking into this class without Sir Myles,' he said looking slightly bemused.

Only then did Kel take a glance of her surroundings. Although the walls were plastered with paintings (which Kel had been shock to see move) it was unmistakably the hallway leading to Myles' classroom.

Kel jumped as the door suddenly flew open, reviling Professor McGonagall.

'Come in students,' she said briskly. 'No need to keep class waiting.'

Dom, Neal and Kel followed their classmates through the door, and glancing about Kel noticed that the class was also filled with the green-clad from last night.

Neal pulled at her hand causing her to sit down next to him and Charlie. Dom, on the other side of Neal was talking to one of the green-glad students, or Slytherins as Charlie called them.

Only when Dom raised his voice did Kel, Neal and Charlie really pay attention to what they were saying.

'-But she does, she looks like a cow in that uniform,' the boy said as he jerked his head in Kel's direction, trying not to laugh.

Dom was about to answer then boy's statement but was only to be stopped by McGonagall starting class.

Calm, smooth as a lake, Kel thought to herself, having trouble resisting the urge to hit the boy.

'Today students we shall be beginning Vanishing Spells.' she said causing the class to fall silent.

72727272727272727272727272722727

Kel walked out the classroom feeling extremely useless, not only had she not been able to complete the task given to them she had also set the back of Neal's robe on fire.

A arm suddenly wove around Kel's shoulders, making her look up at the person standing next to her. Neal smiled down at her in a sideways manner.

'We've been through worse,' he said with a slight sigh. 'Just think about it, at least the professor didn't have a spider's body.'

Kel gave a weak chuckle, before following Charlie and Dom to her next class.

_This chapter is kinda short and not the best, but i do have an idea for the next chapter so just wait and don't leave me!!  
Please review, and i think i should get many many reviews because i added up a chapter with out getting all my reviews : But i do thank all the people who did review, i would answer your questions but right now i don't have the time. And ShoeBug if you involve Mr Pope i will have to kill you, and Mr Pope getting angry at ME is just out of the question._

_PLEASE REVIEW, YOURS FOREVER AND BEYOND MOPCAT!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Here we go new chapter. Lots and lots of thanks to xxTunstall Chickxx who was my beta. She coped with my woeful grasp of punctuation. Also many thanks to all who reviewed. Oooo and check out my good friend xshoebugx ! She i awesome, so i believe you should check out her story: Vampire Elite. _

--

Kel sat between Dom and Charlie, too tired to deal with Neal and his sarcasm. She watched as Charlie drew out his books, paper and wand, deciding to do the same. For the first time since she had been handed her large pile of textbooks, Kel actually looked at the cover. 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' was written in gold curly letters across the green front, flicking through the pages Kel noticed a variety of subjects she had never heard of. From vampires to Torture Curses Kel had heard of none of them, and judging by the mumbling coming from Dom, neither had he.

Kel's thoughts were interrupted when a small man walked into the classroom, black hair flying in all directions.

"Sit down, sit down," he said to the class with dreamy wave of his hand. "Nice to welcome you all back, and nice to welcome you three full stop," blue eyes now looking at Kel, Neal and Dom.

"Today I would like to talk about the three unforgivable curses," at the gasps from the students he explained himself. "Dumbledore has asked me to brief you upon the subject because of their recurring uses. Believe me kiddos you have to pay attention today because this lesson may save our life," he finished, eyes twinkling.

Kel softly tapped Charlie on the shoulder and waited for him to turn around.

"Charlie, what does he mean by unforgivable?" She asked once she had his attention.

"You're not meant to use them, and if you do, you get sent to Azkaban," Charlie whispered back.

Kel not knowing what Azkaban was, dropped the subject and turned her attention back to the front of the classroom.

"Does anyone know a curse?" the man said looking around the room.

Kel saw Charlie put up his hand out the corner of her eye and watched as he answered the question.

"Yes, Mr Weasley?'"

"I know one sir, dad was talking about it earlier this year. The Imperius Curse.'"

"Ahh yes," said the Professor, who was beginning to remind Kel of Myles. "Your father did have alot of trouble with that this year. The Imperius curse causes someone to obey the caster's will. It is said that many of the Death Eaters are actually under the Imperius, though I strongly doubt that." He finished with a grin that suggested an inside joke.

"You can however resist the affect of an Imperius Curse by will alone, but it is incredibly difficult. Only a very few number of people are known to be able to accomplish this feat. Can anyone name another curse?" He asked looking towards the class.

This time more than a few hands were up, and among them, which Kel was amazed to see, Neal.

Kel watched as the Professor's eyes widen in shock when he saw Neal's hand.

"Mr Queenscove, is it?" He asked, giving a small smile.

"Yes sir, it is," said Neal with no trace of sarcasm.

"Can you name an Unforgivable Curse?"

"Yes sir, I can. The Avada Kedavra."

"Ahh yes, the killing curse. Now Mr Queenscove, may I ask how did you come across that spell?"

" I came across it in the book I was reading, sir, but that was the only curse it mentioned."

"I see," replied the professor. "The killing curse, Avada Kedavra, is said to be the worst of the three curses for it cannot be undone. Once cast, Avada Kedavra is cast, but I'm not saying that everyone can use the curse, you need to _want _to kill. If I took out my wand, pointed it, and said the curse nothing would happen, because I, this very instant, have no urge to kill you.'"

"You noticed how he said 'THIS VERY INSANT' didn't you?" Whispered Dom, laughing at her side. "Wonder what these kids have done to make him believe so"

Kel grinned along with Dom, knowing full well that Dom had wished to kill members of his own squad on countless occasions.

"The Cruciatus Curse," a pretty blonde-haired girl was saying. "The Torture Curse."

"Very good Miss Jinks, the Cruciatus Curse is also known as the Torture Curse. The curse is used to inflict extreme pain, and like the Killing Curse you must WANT to inflict the pain for the curse to work. Now kiddos, using any of these will end you up where?"

"A Death Eater?" Charlie said joking, causing the class to laugh.

"Mr Weasley you know full well that comment was not needed," said the professor, his own eyes twinkling with laughter. "And because you seem to know ALL answers can you please answer my question?"

"Yes Sir," Charlie said, still chuckling. "You end up in Azkaban."

"Yes, five points for Gryffindor, for the RIGHT answer," he said with a crooked grin. "Now get out my classroom before I do use an unforgivable curse!"

Kel got up with much scrapping of her chair and waited for Charlie, Dom and Neal. The four of them walked out the room together.

"What's Azkaban?" Dom asked with a curious expression.

"God, you guys really aren't from around here are you?" Charlie said with a wide smile. "Azkaban is a jail for wizards, now come on, let's go get some food."

Charlie started down the hallway, only to be stopped by a small freckled boy running up to his side. Kel noticed that the boy's hair was the exact shade as Charlie's and looked so much like Bill that they could have been twins, all but their age.

"Hold on guys," Charlie called as the trio waited hesitantly down the hallway. "It's just my brother, I'll be two sec's."

"Another brother?" Neal said astonished. "How many does that boy have?"

Kel was about to remark that she herself had three brothers when Charlie came trotting up to them.

"Sorry guys, that was my brother Percy, he wanted to borrow a book from me, a ripe little scholar. Now-"

"How many brothers do you have?" Asked Neal, dying to know the answer.

"I'm the second oldest of seven but only six of us are boys."

Dom gave a low whistle before continuing down the hallway. "Mithros that is a lot of kids, glad my family didn't have so many, they could have ended up like Meathead over here." His head jerking in Neal's direction.

Kel walked into the hall, the boys walking next to her. The four of them walked over to the Gryffindor table, where large platters of food where waiting for the students.

--

_Let's see if we can get the reviews to forty five and beyond : So please tell me what you think. And once again thanks to xxTunstall Chickxx : : _


	9. Chapter 9

_A new chapter YAY! To give you all this chapter i'm failing maths, art and not to mention history... lol xshoebugx Anyway thanks again to xxTunstall Chickxx for doing a wonderful job. And now onto the show: _

--

Kel looked up from her homework to find Charlie looking at her oddly, a strange expression on his face.

Over the last few days homework had gotten heavier and heavier causing Dom and Kel to study more then ever before, although the palace homework had been bad it

made this workload seem like a summer holiday. Gradually the trio had fallen into the pattern of life at Hogwarts and of late people had stopped staring and

muttering when they walked past, although this couldn't be said for all.

Kel looked back up to find Charlie still looking at her, book held open in his hands.

'What?' said Kel, irritably.

Charlie grew red, not seeming to notice and thought a moment before answering.

'This is the third time I've told you,' Charlie said, his voice ever calm. 'But you've got to go to sword practise. Neal and Dom just went up to the dorm to get their swords and said they would be down in a sec.'

It was Kel's turn to grow red this time as she muttered thanks, before swearing and running to get her sword.

Over the last few days Kel had been short tempered, the workload finally catching up on her and not only that she was sick of not being able do to something the other students had been able to do for years. Kel, Dom and Neal were the worst in almost every subject and Neal only being able to stay ahead of the others by reading so many books, but when it came to the actual magic he was in the same boat as Kel and Dom.

Kel charged into her dorm, ignoring the shocked expressions of her fellow dorm

mates. She quickly walked over to her chest and pulled out her sword and glaive.

She heard the small gasps of the girls around her and quickly walked out the room. Although Kel had been practising with her weapons almost everyday for a week her dorm mates had still not gotten used to the sight of them.

Kel skipped down the stairs, taking three at a time before trotting over to where Neal and Dom were talking to Charlie, Bill and a few others of their dorm mates. Spotting her Dom tapped Neal on his shoulder and drew his attention to Kel.

'FINALLY!' Exclaimed Neal with mock anger causing Charlie and Dom to laugh while Bill gave Kel a exaggerated role of his eyes.

Kel was forced to laugh along with them when seeing the other boys' wary faces, it seemed that Dom and Neal's other dorm mates were slightly scared of Kel. Which wasn't surprising since Kel towered over all of them.

The trio quickly said their goodbyes before climbing out the portrait hole. A few days ago Professor Dumbledore had shown them a private room where they could practise their weapons.

Kel, Neal and Dom were just turning the corner when Charlie came running up to catch them, Bill trailing behind.

'Wait,' Charlie panted trying to catch his breath as well as the trio 'Can we come and watch?'

Kel threw quick glances at Dom and Neal to see if they minded Charlie and Bill coming to watch. Seeing they didn't, Kel nodded her head with a smile.

The small group of five slowly made their way to what Dumbledore called the Room of Requirement. Once there, Neal walked out side the door three times before opening the door to reveal a large indoor practise court.

Once through the door Charlie gave a low whistle. Dom turned and gave a large smile in response.

Kel started her warm ups with her glaive, starting slow and gradually getting faster until the glaive was just a blur in her hands. Quickly she led herself through a pattern dance before placing down her glaive and picking up her sword.

Kel came out of her dance to find Bill and Charlie looking at her, awe on their faces. While Dom and Neal had just given her a passing glance, Bill and Charlie had watched to whole thing amazed at her speed. Kel quickly put her mask in place afraid she would blush before joining Neal in a duel.

--

Kel walked out the room behind Neal and Bill, Charlie and Dom at her side, extremely pleased with herself. Bill and Charlie had spent the time looking from duel to duel, mouths agape. On the other hand Kel had fought both Dom and Neal and beat both, barely breaking a sweat.

Kel joked with Dom and Charlie while walking back towards the Common Room, while Neal and Bill had both walked over to the library, talking about a book they had read. Once in the Common Room Kel excused herself to shower, Dom and Charlie doing the same.

Kel walked up the stairs which led to the girls' dorm rooms and turned left entering her room. Walking across the empty room she picked up her towel and walked into the bathroom. Over the last few days Kel has finally gotten used to using the shower with out burning herself, and now she quickly turned the taps with ease. Waiting till the room was filled with steam Kel hopped into the shower, letting the warm water calm her.

--

Kel waited in front of the fire waiting till Charlie or Dom came down stairs. Listening to conversations Kel noticed that Quidditch had become a popular topic of late. Many talked of who the new captain would be and was about to find out when Charlie came and sat down next to her, a large box of jelly beans in hand. Although Dom had seemed to fallen in love with the sweet treat Kel could not see the attraction that they held.

'What's Quidditch?' Asked Kel breaking the silence.

'Mhm?' Charlie startled, taking his gaze away from the fire. 'Quidditch?

Quidditch is like the wizarding world's sport. It's really quite fun to play,' he said, smiling at some old joke. 'You fly around-'

'Fly!' Kel said loudly causing many first year students to turn around.

'Yes, flying,' Charlie said now laughing out loud. 'You fly around on broomsticks trying to shoot a ball through some hoops. You must really come to the next game, it's to hard to explain, you have to see it.'

Charlie was still laughing when Neal and Bill came back into the Common Room, piles of books in hand.

'God it's crowded in here,' said Neal as soon as he had reach where Kel and Charlie were sitting. 'And where's Dom?' He asked when he noticed his cousin's lack of appearance.

'Well,' Charlie began, smiling a bit sheepishly. 'He had a shower about an hour ago and when I was last in the dorm he was asleep.'

Neal laughed out right at that, Bill joining him. 'Of course, typical Dom,

Let's go wake him.' Neal finished with a gleeful grin, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

He quickly grabbed Kel's hand, dragging her up the stairs to the boys' dorm, Charlie and Bill following behind them. Kel for the first time walked into the boys' dorm and was amazed at how messy a room could be. Four beds lined the walls of the circular room, sheets unmade. Around the room things were thrown, piles of books, broken quills, bits of parchment and on top of it all Dom slept. The four friends crept over to the far bed and quietly stood around the mattress trying to decide what to do to Dom.

In the end it was Neal who decided what to do, and quickly made his hands glow in green magic. Suddenly Dom was covered in freezing water, and as quickly as it had happened the four friends ran out the room leaving a shouting Dom sitting in their wake.

--

_Ok and of chapter... Please be kind and REVIEW or i will set my buster on you! (aka massive ginger cat)  
Please tell me what you think.  
MopCat _


	10. Chapter 10

_THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! And thank you to my wonderful beta, who with out i would crash a burn. Even though she may hate me because i'm on holidays I STILL LOVE HER :  
Ok kiddos I think that you should all go check out the 'vampire elite' by xshoebugx _

Kel stormed into her dorm and slammed the door causing the girls in the room to look up in alarm.

Over the last few days Kel had been on edge with the growing workload and today had finally pushed her over. Lack of sleep had made her short tempered and although she wouldn't admit it she was terrified of the man who stalked her dreams.

Kel's thoughts were interrupted when a small second year came into the room after knocking shortly on the door. Although many of the girls gave the second year glares, Kel looked at her expectantly at her as she would a page.

'Excuse me,' said the small brown head, trying not to show her fear. 'But a boy wants to speak with you in the common room and he asked me to ask you if you would come down.'

The girl's sentence had been spoken to Kel, and thinking about it, Kel knew the message was from either Dom or Charlie, Neal being too stubborn to even think about asking someone to carry the message.

'Thanks,' said Kel and then watched as the girl turned around and ran out the room.

As Kel thought she realized she really had no choice but to go down and apologize to her friends, whichever one it may be. Coming to this conclusion Kel hurled herself of the bed and out the door, choosing not to see the looks her dorm mates gave her.

Walking slowly down the stairs Kel started to count the seconds it took to reach the common room.

Glancing around the room Kel spotted Dom and walked over to his side, trying not to let her embarrassment show on her face. Reaching him Kel had her mask firmly in place and opened her mouth to speak only to be stopped by Dom placing his hand over her mouth.

'Don't talk Kel, no really, don't say a word. Now come on, what's wrong? You've been acting oddly the last few days and I'm starting to worry.'

Kel felt a blush creep past her mask at his words and had trouble keeping her mask in place. Although Kel knew that she had been snappy the last few days, she still couldn't help the embarrassment she felt at Dom's words. Seeing the worry in her friend's eyes she felt even worse for making her friends fret.

'You know Dom,' she said with a forced smile. 'The work's getting to me and I haven't been able to sleep.'

Even though Kel knew Dom was still worried he also gave a smile and a small laugh.

'It's a sad day when a son has to look after his own mother,' said Dom, the twinkle back in his eyes.

'Now, let's go explain to a certain cousin of mine that the almighty griffin tamer does not need a noble sir to come and rescue her from doom.' Finished Dom, leading Kel out the room, his sentence causing Kel to laugh.

Carefully, so not to trip over, Kel climbed out the portrait hole, Dom at her side. But as soon as she had both feet on the ground Neal's worried face came into view, his expression causing Kel to laugh once more.

'Kel are you all right? Come on what's wrong? You feel sick? Not sleeping? Have you broken something? Was it Dom? Because if it was I'll kill him. Was- '

'Neal, Neal!' Said Kel trying not to laugh and her friend's worry. 'I'm fine, believe me, really I'm fine.' She said seeing Neal didn't believe her. 'Are we going to practice or not?' She finished trying to lighten the mood.

Neal looked at Dom before giving a reluctant nod of his head.

'Let's find Charlie first, he said he was going to meet us in the great hall.' He said before walking down the hallway, Kel and Dom following behind,

Kel jumped as Dom placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

'If he's going to kill me I wonder what I can do to him,' he whispered, smiling down at her.

Although Kel's heart was beating ten times the usual rate she still managed to give a shaky laugh before pulling away from her friend, causing his arm to drop.

Kel was walking adjacent Neal by the time they had reached the great hall, and together they opened the large wooden doors only to have Charlie run at them from the other side.

Skidding to a stop centimeters in front of the trio, a huge grin on his face. 'I was just looking for you guys. Are you going to practice?' He asked noticing the swords the group held.

_Yes yes i know it's really short, i know BUT believe me you shall get some more chapters soonish... BECAUSE IT'S HOLIDAYS!! :  
Please review and lets see if we can get to sixty reviews...? Can we? I think we can. If i get sixty you shall get really quick chapters, and if not... well we'll see what happens : _


	11. Chapter 11

_Ok new chapter... YAY Thanks again to beta... awesome! Yes i know i didn't wait for another five review like i said i would and you should all be grateful for it. But i WON'T give another chapter until i get at least six reviews. _

Kel walked out the practice room feeling worse then ever, not only had Dom and Neal beaten her in every duel, she had also managed to break two fingers in her left hand. Hungry because of the healing she has just had, Kel made her way to the great hall, hoping to catch the last of lunchtime food. Not bothering to put her sword away first, Kel walked through the open doors and made her way to the Gryffindor table and spotting Bill sat down.

'Hey,' said Bill as soon as Kel had sat herself down.

'Hello,' replied Kel with a huge grin before grabbing a plate of food.

For a while Bill just watched as Kel devoured the plate of food and when she filled it up again, broke the silence.

'Hungry are we?' He joked, mischief making his eyes shine.

'Hahaha, you're such a joker,' said Kel with a roll of her eyes. 'If you really must know I broke my fingers and Neal had to heal them and healing makes me hungry.' She finished, showing her fingers as proof.

Looking at Bill's shocked face Kel was worried that she had said something to upset him.

'How'd he do that?' He said before Kel could utter a word. 'Even I can't heal people properly, it's something most people don't learn until they're out of school.'

'Oh,' said Kel, relieved that Bill wasn't angry. 'He's known how to do it for as long as I've known him and before. He doesn't use his wand to do it if that's what you mean. He used the gift.'

Bill seemed even more shocked by this that Kel wasn't sure what to do, but before she could ask what was wrong, Bill stood up.

'Look Kel I've got to go to a meeting, sorry. I really must ask Neal to show me his 'gift' as you called it. See ya later though?'

'Yeah sure,' said Kel and watched as Bill gave a smile and then walked out the great hall, meeting a brown haired girl in the hall.

Kel followed Bill out the door at a slower pace and instead of taking a right, she took a left, following the stairs up to the Gryffindor Common Room, hoping to find Charlie, Neal and Dom. Entering the room Kel noticed hordes of people looking at the notice board and elbowing her way through the crowed she came across a large message written on golden paper.

'Quidditch try outs' was printed in large crimson writing across the page and before Kel could read any further two large hands grabbed her shoulders, pulling her out the crowd. Letting her Yamani training take over, Kel spun around and placing her hip in between her attackers legs threw him heavily onto the ground. About to finish with a punch to the stomach Kel finally noticed who her attacker was. Pinned under her body weight Kel looked into the face of Charlie and quickly got up, blushing bright red.

Looking around to see the large group of students who had gathered to see the fight, Kel, if possible, blushed an even darker shade of red.

'Wow,' Charlie seemed to be mumbling to himself. 'Merlin's beard,

wow.'

Kel offering her hand to help her friend mumbled an apology, 'Sorry Charlie,

I'm so sorry.'

Charlie, still in shock, just nodded his head and then shaking his head from side to side seemed to snap out of his shock.

'Nah Kel,' he said, excepting her apology. 'I should really learn not to sneak up on people like that. I WAS just coming down to see if you wanted to come up to our dorm? I'm teaching Dom and Neal how to play exploding snap.' He finished, waiting for an answer.

Kel seeing that she was forgiven nodded her head, still embarrassed for what she had done.

Walking into the dorm Kel was amazed at how much mess four boys could make, she could even tell which boy slept where by the different types of messes.

Clothes covered Dom's space and the quilt was thrown across the bed, most of it landing on the floor, his pillows nowhere in sight. Along with the normal messes that each boy had, Dom still had his sword out and it seemed he was half way in between cleaning his weapons by the look of all the rags and blade sharpeners that lay around. As for Neal, you could barely see the floor or bed because of the piles upon piles of books strewn everywhere, but by far Charlie's corner of the room was the most curious. Glass jars and boxes took up every inch of space, animal living in all of them. Books upon books were opened to pages showing information on the likes of animals Kel had never seen and the words 'dragon training' were written on the cover if the only unopened book in the room.

Pulling her gaze away from Charlie's bed, Kel noticed that her friends were sitting in the middle of the floor each holding little slips of paper and sitting down in between Charlie and Dom she saw that each card had a number on it, accompanied by a strange symbol.

Kel listened as Charlie dealt her some of the cards, explaining the rules of the game. Although the game in itself didn't seem all too difficult it was Charlie's explaining that had Kel completely and utterly confused.

'You'll learn,' he said clapping her on the shoulder with a cheerful grin.

--

When the four friends left for dinner hours latter Kel was just as confused as she had been in the first place and coming to a conclusion she decided there were just too many rules.

Over the course of the game Dom had gotten exceptionally good at playing, so good in fact he even beaten Charlie one or two times, leaving Kel and Neal struggling with learning the rules.

'You guys should try out for Quidditch,' exclaimed Charlie, breaking the companionable silence. 'Well, maybe not,' he continued, seeming to think better of it. 'Maybe you should just come and watch.'

'I,' began Neal in his most aristocratic drawl. 'Shall not be trying out for that brutish game you call a sport.'

His sentence caused both Kel and Dom role their eyes while Charlie on the other hand tackled Neal into a large bear hug, making him beg for mercy, only to be saved by Bill moments later.

_Please tell me what you think and remember in six reviews time you get a new chapter!! whoopie!!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for not updating for a while, my computer broke and both band and rowing have decided to take over my life... Grrrrrr. Yes, i do know this is short but expect another chapter very soon. Thank for all the reviews and thanls for xxTunstall Chickxx for working her magical magic.. again :D_

* * *

Kel couldn't help but shiver in the cold winter air as she walked down the long road in front of her. As Mid-Winter drew closer both Charlie and Bill had offered to take the trio into the small town west of the castle, both claiming they needed to buy presents. As the group of five walked slowly along, Kel couldn't help but overhear the conversation between Charlie and Dom. Both were talking about the latest Quidditch match, which had taken place only days before.

Saturday's game had been a close match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, which Charlie and his team had just managed to win, the score 150 to 155.

Although Kel had been at first, slightly hesitant towards the game both Neal and Dom had taken an instantaneous liking to Quidditch.

Soon after Kel, Dom and Neal had seen their first game, Charlie had taken them down to the pitch for flying lessons, much to Dom's joy. Neal had quickly taken to the sport and to Charlie's delight he said Neal would be perfect for the team next year. Dom was slightly worse then Neal at the beginning but after a few hours in the air both had become a level match.

Although Kel had the beginnings of an excellent flyer, even out-stretching

Neal, as soon as she had gotten a few feet off the ground Kel had frozen up, only moments later to be rescued by Charlie.

'Damn,' Charlie had said with a regretful smile. 'And for one I thought we actually might have had a winning team.'

After that Kel had taken to just sitting down on the pitch as her friends flew in endless circles above her.

Walking through the outskirts of the village, Kel let Charlie and Bill move in front of her, allowing them to lead the way. As soon as the group had wandered into the main part of the village both Charlie and Bill halted, allowing the rest of them to catch up.

'So, what do you guys want to do?' Bill asked, his breath coming out in frosty wisps.

After an hour or so of wondering the shops Bill had gone his own way, saying he was going to meet friends in the Three Broomsticks and he might catch up with them later.

After Bill had left, the group of four had quickly moved onto the next shop, which just so happened to be filled with sweets of all shapes and size As Kel went around the room she couldn't help but pick up some off the lollies off the racks, many of which Charlie had first gotten her to try. Leaving the shop, Kel didn't fail to notice that Neal, Dom and Charlie each had their own bags, much like her own.

'God it's cold outside,' said Charlie pulling them into the closest shop, hoping to get out of the chill of the newly fallen snow that had just begun to fall.

Looking around, Kel noticed they where in a small store filled to the brim with students mingling around the shelves, exclaiming and pointing at the products.

'Charlie,' said Dom breaking the silence that had fallen over the group, his eyes on the large purple box in front of them. 'Where are we?'

'Ah,' said Charlie with mischief in his eyes. 'Today ladies and gentlemen, I have the pleasure of presenting you with one of the most renowned shops in the wizarding world. Welcome my friends to Zonko's Joke Shop.' Charlie finished his sentence with a mock bow.

--

Kel walked into the Gryffindor common room feeling extremely full and tired.

After arriving back at school just in time for dinner, Charlie, Dom, Kel and Neal had quickly made a beeline towards the great hall. As soon as the meal was complete, Charlie had quickly made his way towards Quidditch practice, Neal and Dom following close behind.

Parting at the bottom of the stairs leading to the Gryffindor common room, Kel had made her way slowly upwards, hoping to finally catch up on some of her homework.

Kel went up the stairway that led to her dorm, opening the door she greeted the girls with a small smile before grabbing her books and running back out the door. Slowing her run down to a walk, Kel made her way leisurely down to the Common Room and within minutes was sitting alone at one of the large tables nestled in the corner of the room.

* * *

_Tell me what you think and PLEASE review! please!!!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry this is so late in coming and sorry it's un-beta'd; my computer wont let me send any emails. SORRY XXTUNSTALLCHICKXX! I would send it, but my computer is screwed and i still love you! BEST BETA EVER!!!! :D  
Anyway please review: _

* * *

Kel watched as Neal and Dom danced around each other, their swords gleaming in their hands. Next to her Charlie watched in aware at the two boys in front of them, locked in a fierce duel.

In the last two months since Christmas Kel, Neal and Dom had been getting steadily better at their class work, leaving them more time for their sword practise. A thing that the trio seemed to take in their stride, spending almost two hours or more a day practicing their various types of combat.

As Kel looked at her friends she couldn't help but notice that they were all getting a bit rusty with out the hours upon hours of practise they were used to. Even though they were by no means bad swords men Kel didn't fail to notice that the three really did need to get back to their teachers. Which brought kel back to another thought that had been bothering her for the last few weeks; what was going to happen at the end of the year? Would the three of them be able to return home for the holidays? Would they ever be able to return home?

Kel was interrupted from her thoughts by Neal giving a loud shout of joy. It seemed today was one of those rare days when Neal had easily beaten Dom with in the first few minutes of their match. More often then not, Neal and Dom where so evenly matched that their duels could go on for ages and usually ended in a draw, or Raoul pulling Dom away by his ear, demanding he got ready for duty.

Charlie gave Kel a smile as she got up to join Neal in another match and once more kel was confused by the strange look in her friend's eyes as he looked at her. Noticing that both Neal and Dom Kel pushed Charlie to the corner of her mind, and quickly warmed up for her up coming match.

As soon as Neal knew she was ready both friends drew their swords up in the start position – both blades crossed in front of their bodies. As soon as Dom gave the all clear for them to start Kel lunged at Neal in a powerful half moon stroke and quickly continued her move with a series of staccato thrusts to her friend's side.

Even though both were tired from previous matches neither of them dared to back off in fear of losing.

Neal, bringing his sword sharply to the left, allowed Kel to begin her blocking stroke before fainting and flashing his sword to the right. Kel, realizing she wouldn't be quick enough to bring her sword to the other side of her body, quickly leapt backwards, grudgingly giving way to Neal's new attacks. Seeing an opening as Neal relentlessly swung at her sides, Kel thrust forward towards his shoulder, now forcing Neal to give way. As both their swords locked together, Neal used his height to try and force Kel down to her knees. Seeing what Neal was trying to do, Kel danced light-footed out the way before continuing to place blows on Neal's sword, drawing the boy out in a hope he would falter.

As Dom looked on he could help but stare in wonder at the fight that was going on between his two friends. Both were amazing swordsmen; their moves quick, fluid and fleet footed: but even as he watched, Kel ended the match. After a series of complex moves, Kel gave a strange flick of her sword which caused Neal' own to go flying out of his hand, only to come to a stop a few metres away, a learn only taught in the higher years of palace training.

As Kel lowered her sword she couldn't place her mask in place quick enough to hide the smile while she looked at the shock which showed on both Dom and Charlie's faces.

Turning back to Neal, who was picking up his sword, Kel extended her smile to include her friend, glad to be receiving one of her own in reply.

After quickly cleaning her sword and clipping it back onto her waist Kel made her way over to where her friends were waiting near the door. As the small group of four slowly made their way out the room Kel fell into step next to Charlie and Dom, Neal walking on the other side of his cousin.

As soon as the friends had reached the Common Room Kel quickly made her way up to her room, hoping to get a shower before her next lesson. Walking into the room, Kel was surprised to see that it was empty, used to the hoards of girls which usually spent time in the room talking and chattering. Placing her sword at the bottom of her trunk, Kel grabbed a clean towel and then made her way over to the bathroom.

Noticing her hair had gotten longer in the mirror, Kel quickly tied it up in a messy bun before starting a series of small stretches and hoping into the shower.

Coming out her room Kel was dressed in a clean set of school uniform, her books for the next lessons in her hand. After walking down the stair way and looking around the common room, Kel noticed Neal sitting next to the fire, book in hand.

Kel was making her way over towards Neal when she noticed Charlie come down the stairs on the opposite side of the room and sit down in one of the vacant seats besides Neal. Careful not to drop any of the books she was holding Kel walked quickly over to where her two friends were waiting.

Kel returned Charlie's smile before placing her books onto the floor and plonking down on the couch next to Neal.

Kel had just begun talking about the Muggle Studies homework they had been assigned when she noticed Dom walking down the stair towards them, Bill at his side, Bill laughing at something Dom had just said.

Waving them over. Kel stood up and collected her books from the floor, getting ready to leave for class.

'Finally,' Neal exclaimed when he noticed his cousin. 'I was beginning to believe you had fallen down the drain.'

Bill gave a small chuckle at his words before walking over to the portrait hole. 'Come on guys, you don't want to be late for next lesson.'

Kel was just in earshot of hearing Charlie mutter something in reply to his brother's words before she followed Bill out of the door.

After they had bid Bill goodbye farther up the corridor, Kel followed Charlie, Dom and Neal through the main doors and out into the surrounding grounds, quietly listening to their conversation about the up coming Quidditch grand final, which was scheduled to take place in four weeks.

As the four friends were just making their way past the Whomping Willow, Kel felt the first signs of rain begin to fall on her head. With in just a few moments the rain started poring down over their heads; making Kel certain they wouldn't have to wait long for Neal's reaction.

'Mithros it's raining again!' Neal shouted, his hair already dripping. 'I am so sick of this rain! It's worst then winter back home!'

'Come on guys, race you!' said Charlie as he began to run towards the Green Houses, not minding the rain at all.

Thinking back on it, Kel couldn't help but realize that it had almost become custom for them to race down to their Herbology lessons, Charlie and Neal always trying to prove who was fastest.

As Neal took off in pursuit of their friend, Kel allowed her self to show a small smile at Dom as they too took off towards the Green Houses, lengthening her stride to overtake Dom, Kel once more turned back to smile at him before whooping at the feeling of the wind rushing past her face, one of the things she missed most of being scared of heights.

Reaching the Green Houses almost an whole minute behind Neal and Charlie, Kel could help but laugh at how wet they both looked and how they running really hadn't seemed to help their cause. Noticing her laughter, both Neal and Charlie started to frown at her, in turn causing Dom to laugh as well, the sound causing students to turn and look.

Casting a quick drying spell on himself and the others, Neal gave a cheeky smile before walking through the Green House door, a swagger in his steps.

'It was raining and I STILL managed to win.' Came the drawling voice through the door.

'Don't worry,' recounted Kel, seeing Charlie's disgruntled expression. 'Horse blood runs through his veins.' While Dom coughed in attempt to hide his laughter.

* * *

_Once again, please review. _


End file.
